Yo velaré tus sueños
by Zelef
Summary: One Shot. Terribles visiones torturan al pequeño rey Edmund. Su relación con su hermano es inestable, la cual oscila entre amor y odio. Solo experimentando el dolor y el horror de perderlo podrá descrubrir lo que en verdad significa para él. NO INCESTO.


**El mundo ficcional y los personajes no me pertenecen; tan solo esta historia basada en la Crónicas de Narnia es mía.  
**

!Hola! Pocos o nadie deben conocerme o recordarme. Yo solía escribir fics de Dragon Ball Z (mi antiguo nick era Raito94), tengo 3: un One Shot y 2 a medias los cuales no actualizo hace 2 o 3 años (lo siento en serio). No escribía un fic hace años y siempre quise escribir uno entre Peter y Edmund. Advierto que esta historia no es para nada con sentido homosexual ni incestuoso. Solamente se centra en un profundo amor de hermanos. Por ahora es un One Shot pero si les gusta, desean que lo continúe y dan ideas pues lo tendré en cuenta. Todo depende de ustedes. No sé si seguiré mis otros fics, lo veo algo difícil debido al poco tiempo que tengo por la universidad y además que estoy escribiendo una novela propia a la cual deseo dedicarle el mayor tiempo posible. En sí este fic no pensaba escribirlo por la misma razón que no continúo los otros pero me animé finalmente. Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor si leen dejen reviews. Para un intento de escritor es muy importante saber qué piensan de lo escrito, si les gustó o no y sus distintas opiniones. Espero les guste y diviértanse!

* * *

**Yo velaré tus sueños**

El palacio se encontraba en tinieblas; el fuego era inexistente. El frío calando sus huesos y la muerte rondando por todo el lugar. El niño escapaba, buscaba a quienes amaba. Lucy lloraba, Susan gritaba pero Peter… Peter no existía. Aquel espectro se acercaba, lo podía sentir. Corrió hacia el unicornio de su hermano, lo montó y salió corriendo al bosque a intentar encontrar al único que ser que de verdad podía amar.

...

El fresco viento soplaba en los jardines traseros del palacio. El sol caía lentamente y la noche amenazaba con posarse en los cielos de Narnia. La espada del hermoso niño pelinegro cortaba el aire suavemente. La criatura mitad hombre mitad caballo arremetía con su gran arma contra él.

-¿Así piensas defender el reino? –le encaró.

-Estoy cansado, ya no puedo más –contestó Edmund, fastidiado.

-Apenas vamos dos horas entrenando, mi rey.

Edmund lo observó abatido. El centauro alzó su enorme espada y la dirigió su ataque hacia el niño. Edmund apenas pudo retenerlo con su delgaducha arma y cayó al piso.

-Ya no puedo más –soltó enojado.

-Es obvio que ya no puede más, estos últimos días su rendimiento ha decaído, Su Majestad. No entiendo a qué se debe.

Edmund bajó la mirada. Se incorporó y clavó la espada en la tierra.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –dijo dando media vuelta hacia una de las entradas del castillo de Cair Paravel mientras su plateada capa ondeaba al ritmo del viento.

...

-Susan, ¿Dónde está Peter? –preguntó Edmund cuando se adentraba en la habitación de su hermana, la reina.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable de tocar antes entrar? –refutó.

-Lo siento, ando distraído.

-No sé dónde esté nuestro hermano. Se suponía que regresaría hoy por la mañana después de su inspección de las fronteras con Archenland.

-Ya va una semana y no regresa –replicó Edmund.

-¿Acaso lo extrañas? –Preguntó riéndose Susan.

-No eres graciosa, tan solo estoy preocupado como lo estaría cualquiera.

-Estás preocupado porque es tu hermano –contestó Susan.

-A veces y apenas nos soportamos –declaró Edmund.

-No sé si es coincidencia pero desde que Peter salió de viaje no has podido dormir muy bien ¿o me equivoco? –arguyó la reina.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –exclamó Edmund incómodo.

-Que tal vez la presencia de Peter te provoca seguridad.

Edmund se ruborizó por completo.

Susan empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

-Te pusiste rojo, eso lo confirma –sonrió-. Pero no tienes que avergonzarte; es tu hermano mayor. Es normal.

-Basta. ¿Por qué Peter me daría seguridad?, como si yo le importara mucho o él a mí.

-Pues eso pareció el día de la batalla con la Bruja Blanca.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le cuestionó.

-Cuando él te abrazó y lo abrazaste a él, no fue un abrazo cualquiera. Él estaba desesperado por ti y tú buscaste protección en él. Si no le importaras, ni él te importara a ti eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Edmund guardó silencio, entrecerró los ojos y se retiró de la habitación súbitamente.

-¿Seguridad?, ¿protección? –Se repetía en voz baja mientras caminaba en los pasillos hacia su dormitorio-. Está loca.

...

Ya era de noche, no tenía hambre y lo único que le quedaba era dormir. Se quitó la capa y buscó sus ropas para cambiarse. Debería haber llamado a su paje real para que lo vistiera pero aquello resultaba molesto en realidad. No era una costumbre a la que Edmund estuviera muy apegado, algo que apreciaba de su vida de plebeyo en Londres había sido vestirse por sí solo, sin que nadie lo viera desnudo.

Apagó los candelabros que sus sirvientes habían encendido antes que él llegara y dejó las antorchas prendidas a los extremos de la habitación. Se acercó a su cama con dosel púrpura con plata, se acostó y arropó. Decidió conciliar el sueño.

Mientras vagaba por el etéreo mundo de los sueños unas tenebrosas imágenes aparecían ante él: sombras, gritos, dolor. La desesperación se apoderaba de Edmund, todo volvía a ser pesadillas otra vez. El pequeño rey sintió algo rozar con su brazo, luego con su cabello. Despertó asustado. Abrió los ojos e intentó vislumbrar lo que estaba ante él con la tenue luz de las antorchas.

-¿Peter? –soltó adormilado. La mano de su hermano estaba acariciándole el cabello.

-Ed, lo siento, te desperté –dijo Peter mientras lo arropaba nuevamente. El rey de cabellos dorados lucía sus ropas de viajes, aunque estaba sin corona. Se notaba que había llegado hace poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió agresivamente.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas, quería verte aunque ya estabas dormido. Parecía que tenías pesadillas.

-No es nada –contestó evitándole la mirada.

-Ed…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, déjame dormir.

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo? –le preguntó dulcemente Peter a su hermanito.

-Ya tengo 11 años, casi 12. Puedo dormir solo. Deberías ir a ver a Lucy y Susan.

-Fui a verlas a ellas primero. Preferí venir a verte al final, para no estar apurado por verlas.

-Solo quiero dormir.

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte –Peter algo triste lo terminó de arropar. Se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? –espetó Edmund.

-¿Tampoco puedo besarte?

-Casi nunca lo haces, ¿por qué ahora? –le cuestionó el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no?

Edmund le dirigió una mirada asesina y cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué lo trataba mal? Si de verdad lo quería. ¿Por qué rechazar el buen trato que tenía Peter con él? Si Peter jamás había sido un mal hermano, tal vez no había sido el mejor, pero mejoró… ¿por qué se estaba comportando tan frío con su hermano mayor?

...

Corría por un oscuro camino, los árboles eran rojos como la sangre, el cielo de un púrpura insoportable. Alguien lo perseguía, alguien quería matarlo. Los gritos de sus hermanas se escuchaban a lo lejos y él no podía verlas. Su caballo corría cada vez más rápido, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a salvar a Peter.

Cuando salió de la espesura de aquel tortuoso bosque lo vio, de espaldas. Se acercó lentamente, lo único que quería era tenerlo a salvo, lo único que deseaba era verlo bien.

-¿Pet? –Profirió el niño –Pet, soy yo: Edmund. Tenemos que irnos.

Peter dio media vuelta, lo miró y le sonrió amorosamente. Edmund bajó del caballo y corrió a abrazarlo, apenas a unos metros de él apareció un hombre encapuchado y con una horrible guadaña la cual clavó en la espalda del rey dorado.

-¡No! ¡Peter! ¡No! –gritó, lloró.

Peter cayó, chorreando sangre, con los ojos rojos y los labios carmesí.

La sombra se acercó al pequeño Edmund. El filo de la siniestra arma se acercaba y se alzo ante él. La sombra asestó el golpe y…

-¡NO!

Edmund se dobló en dos sobre la cama, se sentó automáticamente, estaba transpirando. No podía dejar de llorar.

Peter entró corriendo -esta vez con ropas de dormir-, seguido de sus hermanas y de dos guardias del castillo.

-Edmund, todo está bien –Peter se dirigió a su hermano y lo abrazó protectoramente.

El niño no paraba de llorar, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Peter y luego lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien; yo estoy contigo –lo tranquilizaba Peter mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

Susan acariciaba el cabello de su hermano, y Lucy lo miraba con miedo y pena.

Peter miró a Susan, preocupado.

-Ve a dormir, yo me encargo –le dijo Peter.

-Todo estará bien Ed –soltó Susan antes de irse junto a su hermana. Los guardias también se retiraron.

Peter acostó a su hermano nuevamente y lo arropó. Le secó las lágrimas y se sentó junto a él.

-Solo fue una pesadilla Edy.

Edmund le tomó la mano.

-No me dejes –le pidió entre sollozos-. No quiero que te vayas.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas –le sonrió.

-No, quédate conmigo. Hasta mañana –le pidió, sin dejar de sollozar.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Peter, sorprendido.

-Por favor –las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de los ojos del pequeño.

Peter aceptó. Edmund se puso a un lado de la cama y su hermano se acostó junto a él. Se arroparon juntos y Edmund buscando protección en su hermano mayor se acurrucó en él, lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Peter lo abrazó con un brazo y con el otro le acariciaba el cabello.

-Perdóname, por comportarme así –dijo Ed intentando calmar su llanto.

-Eres mi hermanito. Siempre te voy a cuidar pase lo que pase.

-Tuve miedo… en mi sueño te perdí.

-Nunca me vas a perder, porque yo siempre estaré contigo. Una vez sentí ese miedo, cuando te vi postrado en la tierra aquel día, y no lo quiero volver a sentir ni desearía que tú lo sintieras alguna vez. Siempre me esforzaré porque seas feliz y estés bien, nunca dejaré que nada te pase Edmund.

Edmund se aferró con más fuerza a su hermano, cerró los ojos y buscó en el abrazo de su hermano el calor que las pesadillas le habían arrancado.

Peter acariciaba sus negros cabellos y con el otro brazo le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Detestaba ver a su hermano así, tan mal, débil, tan vulnerable. A pesar de la fortaleza que lo caracterizaba no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de tristeza, angustia, dolor.

-Edy.

-¿Sí? –contestó tiernamente.

-Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te protegeré, que siempre te cuidaré. Debes saber que yo siempre guiaré tus días y velaré tus sueños. Tienes que recordar a cada momento que te quiero hermanito. Siempre ten presente que...

-¿Que qué? -preguntó el pequeño, ansioso.

-Que te amo Edmund.

¿Continuará?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Nuevamente les pido dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sobre todo para saber si desean que siga o se quede como One Shot. Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
